


Do You Hear the People Sing?

by KarainRed (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Gen, Les Mis song reference on a revolution that didn't end in everyone dead, Sympathetic jerk Nile, not-a-bad-guy Nile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KarainRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Today, I come forth to die, for according to and by the law, I have been judged to die, and therefore I will speak nothing against it. I come forth to accuse no man, nor to speak anything of that by which I am condemned to die, but I pray the new order be granted long life. And thus I take my leave of the world and of you all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Hear the People Sing?

At one time, Nile Dawk had considered Erwin Smith to be of the same breed as a politician. He was charismatic and charming and persuasive, all necessary traits for a man on the political stage. Now he thought of Erwin as something more than that. He was a pioneer, a revolutionary.

He was a _leader_.

_Nile shifted, lowering himself to his knees. The act was complicated by the shackles restraining his hands behind his back, but he managed nonetheless. The bright flash of metal from his executioner’s blade drew his eyes. Ever since the existence of titan shifters became public knowledge, executions by beheading had become considerably more popular than the traditional hangings._

_There was almost something poetic about it, treating executions the same as titan slayings._

The door made a cracking sound as it slammed into the wall. _Right on time,_ Nile thought, setting down his pen and holding up empty hands. “I’m unarmed,” he said, moving to his feet when commanded to do so. He noticed that when Erwin stepped through the doorway, his brows knit together.

Nile said nothing as he was escorted from his office, shackled and guided to the dungeons of his very own headquarters. There was small satisfaction to be had when Nile found himself alone. The most of them had been lazy fools, but at the very least they’d found the motivation to follow his final command.

 _Get out of here. Join the people_ – Marlo had, weeks ago. Nile wished he could have followed. – _or run away. But don’t wait here._

There was no need for his men to die needlessly.

_Sparing a last look over the gathered crowd and their hate-filled glares, Nile listened to the approaching footfalls. He spoke softly, words to his executioner alone._

_“I’m glad it’s you.”_

_If he had to leave his execution in someone else’s hands, who better than someone with as much experience in slicing necks as Levi?_

“The king was executed today.”

Nile looked up, appraising Erwin’s features for a few moments before shrugging. “So what you mean to say is that it won’t be long until my execution.” Silence followed his words, and that alone pulled a dry laugh from Nile. “Don’t turn into a bleeding heart now, Smith. It’s politics.”

If there was anything Nile had learned as the commander of the Military Police, it was politics.

“If you want to overturn the current system, you need more than the king’s death alone.”

The links that connected Nile’s wrists clicked together as he leaned forward.

“I have a favor to ask of you.”

Erwin lifted his hand as Levi began to speak up, venomous words denouncing whatever thought drove Nile to believe he deserved a favor. Silence fell on the room, and Nile took that as permission to continue speaking.

“Convince Marie to retake her maiden name. She and the children don’t need to be involved in this.”

“Understood.”

_Nile closed his eyes. The noise from the crowd rose into a tumultuous noise, and then…_

_Silence._

The gravestone was small, tucked away in a rarely visited corner of the cemetery.

Nile Dawk  
815 – 851


End file.
